


Better Together

by Peter_Prker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Secret Identity, shitty ending but everyone has their flaws oKAY, some of that good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prker/pseuds/Peter_Prker
Summary: A certain masked hero saves you from a midnight walk gone wrong, but he let's a little too much of his Peter Parker show





	Better Together

On the long walks home from the library, you liked to kick pebbles across the sidewalk, stomp on every crack you could and pretend that the city was yours to discover. 

You would sometimes listen to music, enjoying the soft melodies that flitted through your ears, but usually opted for tuning into the bustling streets of Queens. They were always lousy with whispers and you enjoyed hearing the passing conversations of people you didn’t know and would never see again. You even made a game out of it, piecing together sentences and weaving stories of them in your mind. 

But tonight the streets were quiet, the air still. 

Your run to the library had taken a bit longer than anticipated- four hours longer to be exact- but it wasn’t nearly your first time walking the streets alone in the later hours of a Friday night. You were from New York born and raised, you weren’t worried.

The night was cool but not uncomfortably so and you fiddled with the fraying strap of your backpack as you walked, letting the thin sleeves of your too large sweater cover your hands partially. Your mind strayed to subjects of little use while the echo of your footfalls sounded in your ears.

It only took you a few moments more to realize that the sound of footsteps that echoed were too many to be just yours. 

A chill ran down your spine, your body suddenly becoming fully alert as you quickened your pace a fraction of an inch. You forced deep breaths down your throat, calming your heartbeat before rational thoughts took over.  _ It’s nothing. Probably just another pedestrian going somewhere, calm down. _

You spared a quick glance over your shoulder, your heartbeat immediately spiking up again. Two figures stalked a few yards behind you. The lanterns on the sidewalk caused dark shadows to fall over their hooded faces and-  _ shit shit shit _ .

You whipped your head around again, gripping your bag tightly, giving you  _ something  _ stable to hold on to as your heart sped and your palms began to sweat.

_ Shit shit shit. _

Peter barated you every day for walking alone so late-  _ ‘It’s dangerous you know, you could get hurt’ _ \- you silently cursed yourself for never listening to him. 

Voices rung out behind you, gruff and slurred, the syllables muddled together. It was nearly impossible to decipher the words being flung at your back, but the hairs on your arms rose in response. 

_ Nothing good will come of this _ , the words echoed in your head and you clenched your jaw,  _ Nothing good will come of this. _

A large hand encased your shoulder spinning you around and strangled noise escaped your lips as the smell of second-hand alcohol settled in your nose. Your eyes met the blood-shot ones of a man-  _ a boy _ \- barely a few years older than you, a feral grin on his face. You felt the bitter taste of bile rise in your throat for a moment before you lifted your arm up and immediately back down, driving it into his inner elbow and successfully removing his hand from your shoulder. 

You spun on your heel, not waiting for his reaction before bolting down the street. The lights casting an eerie yellow glow onto the tiles and you faintly heard the shuffling of feet behind you before you went sprawling across the sidewalk, having tripped over yourself in your haste to get away.  _ Dammit. _

You pushed yourself onto your elbows, managing to shuffle forward an inch or two before an unmistakable  _ whoosh _ sounded over your head. Your chest hit the ground and you clenched your eyes shut on instinct because  _ what the hell _ , before a voice rang out, this time clear and jeering.

‘Hey guys, what’s going on?’ 

You rolled over, leaning back on your hands and watched as Spider-Man-  _ The  _ Spider-Man- landed in front of you with a  _ thud _ . The men growled and you felt something acidic and cloying hanging in the air, gripping your windpipe, smothering you- you recognized it as fear. 

‘Out of the way,  _ Spider-Boy _ ,’ The one who grabbed you practically spat the name.

‘Spider- _ Man _ ,’ The hero grumbled before flinging his wrist towards the pair, efficiently webbing the spokesman’s hand to the wall behind him. 

He grunted and strained against the bonds but they held fast and you felt an overwhelming sense of relief that barely lasted half a moment before the second was approaching, a blade gripped between his fingers.

_ Shit _ .

‘Woah, woah, woah,’ Spider-Man held his hands out in front of him. ‘Are weapons really necessary?’ The man let out a yell before charging and swinging his knife, Spider-Man lept over him easily and he stumbled forwards towards you. A scream lodged in your throat but he was pulled back by a web and fastened to the wall, the same as his friend. 

Spider-Man turned to you then, and all you could think was  _ What the hell just happened, what the hell just happened, what the hell- _

‘Are you alright, miss?’ He kneeled down in front of you, hand reaching out slowly, tentatively, as if trying not to spook a frightened animal. The sounds of the men struggling against their bonds fell deaf as you stared up at the red and blue clad hero, taking his hand and allowing him to help you up.

‘I’m-’ Something bright flashed in the corner of your eye, and you let your gaze to focus on the first man for a moment before- ‘Look out!’

You shoved Spider-Man out the way just as a gunshot sounded across the street and nothing made sense.  _ Nothing made sense. _

One minute you were stumbling forwards- the only thing in front of a hero and a bullet- and the next you were flush against his chest, something sticky wrapped around your left hand. The air around you broke as the bullet whizzed past, barely missing you. 

_ Holy mother of- _

Spider-Man’s wrist flung forwards twice more, securing the man completely before wrapping an arm around your waist and suddenly you were rising up up up-

You landed on the roof of a nearby building with barely a sound. Your heart was racing, your eyes were tearing,  _ what just happened? _

The arm locked around your waist disappeared and you toppled forwards, hands unwinding and feet dragging across the tiled ground. 

‘ _ Are you out of your mind? _ ’ Those definitely weren’t the words you’d expected to hear. You turned around slowly, eyebrows furrowed, chest still heaving. 

‘What?’

‘Are you absolutely  _ insane _ ?’ Spider-Man stomped towards you, brandishing his hands in a way that made you think of  _ Peter Peter Peter _ .

‘I don’t-’

‘Honestly, Y/N, what were you  _ thinking _ ? You could’ve been  _ killed _ ,’ His voice cracked on the last word and you balked at his tone, shaking your head because why on earth were you being yelled at by a superhero and why on earth were you thinking of Peter while doing it?

He grabbed you by the shoulders shaking you gently, the eyes of his suit growing and shrinking and growing and- how did he know your name?

Your hands flew up to your shoulders, covering his as the question flew past your lips. ‘How do you know my name?’ 

‘I- what?’ 

‘I didn’t tell you my name- how did you know?’ He snatched his hands back as if he’d been burned, stumbling away. 

‘You- you said it, down… there…’ He finished awkwardly and you could practically hear his cringe, but you didn’t find it in yourself to care. 

‘Do I know you?’ 

He shook his head before pointing over his shoulder in a hurried gesture. ‘I’d better get going, be careful next time and-’

‘Peter.’ The name left your mouth before you could fully comprehend it and  _ don’t be stupid of course it’s not Peter _ . Of course it wasn’t Peter, it couldn’t be. 

But Spider-Man froze, his body going rigid and suddenly-  _ suddenly _ \- everything made sense. Peter’s disappearances, his tired eyes, his random bruises. Spider-Man’s concern, him knowing your name- hell, even his voice. 

Peter. It was Peter, all along.

He glanced over his shoulder at you and you neared him slowly, hands reaching towards his mask, fingers dancing across the hem before pulling it up and off and  _ Peter _ . 

His eyes were red, his eyebrows furrowed and  _ god it was Peter _ .

Your mouth curled into a silent  _ oh _ as you rested your hand against his cheek.  _ Oh god. _ He winced. ‘I know I should have told you,  _ I’m sorry _ , please don’t be mad,’ he choked out. Your heart shattered in your chest. It splintered for this boy in front of you, who gave  _ every  _ bit of himself- this boy who never received anything in return.

You shook your head, tears brimming your eyes. ‘I’m not mad Peter,’

Finally, his gaze snapped to yours- filled with surprise but guilt, still. ‘You’re not?’ His voice was soft, barely a whisper and  _ crack crack crack  _ went your heart.

You knew you had a right to be -  _ every  _ right to be. He lied to you, scared the shit out of you, but he saved your life and so many others and- ‘Of course not,’ You shook your head again, gaze flitting between each of his brown eyes.  _ ‘Of course _ not. I just-’ You paused, swiping your thumb over his cheek and worrying your lip between your teeth. You could faintly hear the sound of sirens, coming to scout out the comotion no doubt but you held Peter’s gaze. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ He mumbled, clutching the back of your shirt. His brows were pinched together so forcefully you thought they might jump apart. 

‘Who took care of you?’ A question flickered in his gaze. ‘When you were hurt?’ You refrazed and his eyes grew cloudy, like he knew where this would lead. 

‘I take care of myself,’

‘Not anymore,’ You didn’t bother leaving room for discussion, but Peter- to his credit- still stuttered out an objection, his hands on your shirt tightening before drifting to your waist, eyes  _ pleading pleading pleading _ .

‘No, Y/N,’ He shook his head, suddenly panicky and nervous. ‘I can’t involve you in this, I can do it myself.’

You dropped your hands, pushing on his chest to stumble from his grasp and shooting him an incredulous look. His fists hovered in mid-air, as if you were still in the loop of his arms. ‘Not up for discussion.’ Is all you say. 

‘Y/N-’

‘ _ No _ ,’ You snap, suddenly angry and sad and hurt and scared and so much more. ‘Don’t you  _ dare _ , Peter Parker. You have been running rogue as a superhero for a  _ year- _ ’

‘Nine months,’ 

You pull your fingers over your mouth in a  _ zip it _ motion. ‘By yourself, now you’re going to let me help you.’ You finish. His hands sink to his sides, a look of hopelessness on his face. ‘Anytime you’re hurt,  _ you will _ come to me.’ He opens his mouth and you hold up a single finger, staunching any flow of words from his mouth. ‘Period.’

He lets out a tiny huff of a laugh and it’s enough to bring a reluctant smile to your own face before you’re stomping towards him and pulling him to you with more force than you knew you contained. Your hands gripped his shoulders and he hesitated- seemingly surprised- before his arms banded around your waist, face pressed into your neck. His breath ruffled your hair and one of your hands drifted to tangle in his own.

‘ _ Peter _ ,’ You whispered, he hummed quietly in response and your tears returned full force. ‘I can’t believe you’ve been doing this on your own.’

‘I’m sorry,’ He mumbled, you only gripped him tighter.

‘Don’t apologize,’ You could feel him shaking under your grip and the wetness of stray tears touched your shoulder. ‘Don’t ever apologize.’

He nodded, the only reply he could muster as his lips ghosted over your collar bone- a silent thank you. You pulled away, hands on either side of his face, y/e/c meeting deep brown.

‘We’re in this together now,’ You said. ‘Whether you like it or not,’

He nodded, half of a smile appearing on his lips. ‘Together.’

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it this far, I applaud you. *clap emoji's*
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like <3


End file.
